


Sweet sweet abuse

by popaandreea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Comedy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popaandreea/pseuds/popaandreea
Summary: Perospero has just captured a bunch of  helpless women and spends the rest of his day taking pleasure in their pain.Join in Peropsero's fun!





	Sweet sweet abuse

They were cold and hungry,their limbs hurt from the long walk,as they stepped slowly into the rain.The four peasant women moaned in pain as they were being attacked by Big Mom's soldiers.Perospero looked on the window as he saw the helpless ladies.They were crying and shivering from the cold,they were scared and all they wanted was a place to stay.They were part of a group of slaves making their way out of the Impel Down prison.The 4 females couldn't keep up the pace with the male prisoners,who were obviously much faster and efficient than them,so they were left behind.  
They approached the huge castle and knocked on the door.One of the women was patting the other one on the shoulders,trying to comfort her,telling her 'Everything is gonna be alright'.  
Suddenly,the door opened and revealed a tall thin man.He was wearing a yellow coat,a top hat and had a giant lollipop in his hand.He had a frightening smile on his face.The four ladies backed away slowly,gulping,obviously intimidated by the man in front of them.He had a huge tongue that made some of them want to run away screaming.  
One of them tried to open her mouth to speak,rubbing her hands together 'Umm...S-sir... M-may we please stay here for the night...' she said,forcing herself not to cry,as the other three women came near her,big-eyed,staring at the man like he was their only hope of salvation.  
The man thought for a second,placing a finger on his mouth,trying to tease them.  
'Hmmm... I suppose so.Just don't make a mess on the carpet' he said joking to himself a little,as he opened the door for the ladies to enter.  
'Dogs and women...They make a mess,you can always give them a beat down...' the man sighed,letting out a chuckle.The women looked a bit shocked by the statement but they forced themselves to laugh,not wanting to anger the guy.  
'By the way,my name is Perospero' he said sitting himself on the sofa,holding his hand up proudly,as the four women kneeled down and kissed it,one my one.  
Perospero chuckled again,licking his lollipop.  
'You're almost like some little pets,aren't you?'  
The women looked down innocently,not saying anything.  
'You're so quiet,huns.But then again,that's how a good woman should be' the classy man said as he grabbed a slice of pizza from the table and began eating it slowly,making the 4 girls cringe at how empty their stomachs were.They wanted to say that,but they were too scared.However,their begging eyes made Perospero realize what they want.  
'You want to eat as well,bitches?' the man said,mockingly.The 4 women nodded simultaneously like some well-trained dogs.  
A devious smile appeared on the man's face.Without any second thoughts,he took the slice of pizza and threw it at the blonde woman,laughing evily.  
The woman immediately kneeled down and began crying,pizza topping smeared all over her face,as the other three women surrounded her trying to calm her down.  
"Ku Ku Ku! That's what naughty sluts like you deserve' Perospero said ,as he bites another slice of pizza.  
One of the women is approaching him,with big teary begging eyes.  
'Don't you dare touch my expensive coat with your filthy hands,slut!' he screamed mockingly as he took out his candy whip and began giving the helpless lady a good deserved smack on her fragile body.He whipped her and whipped her mercilessly,as she let out agonizing screams,tears falling on her cheeks from the unbearable pain.All the ladies wore ripped slave dresses that could easily fall down after how much they were worn,so after the first 10 smacks,the white short dress feel off her,leaving her naked and embarrassed.She covered her breasts,blushing,as she still yelled from the sharp pain the whippings produced her.Her body was now full of wounds,everywhere,with blood leashing out of them.Perospero was laughing his eyes off as he smacked the screaming woman.After he was done,he woman fell on her knees,tears falling from her eyes,crying loudly from the pain and embarrassment.The other women were terrified,shocked to see their friend's pain.  
'Now,say it' Perospero smiled slightly.The woman could barely breath now.She couldn't even hear him due to the pain.Seeing the bitch not cooperating,Perospero didn't hesitate to take his whip out once again and began smacking her again.Her screams were now louder than ever.The man didn't plan on stopping soon enough.  
"What do you say,now?' Perospero stopped smacking her.  
'I-i'm sorry,sir...' she said through sighs,her body now covered in bloody bruises  
'Ku Ku Ku... I'm gonna have so much fun with you bitches tonight' Perospero laughed


End file.
